1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that automatically points a device in a direction toward a target. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that automatically senses a location of the target, and of the device to be pointed and based upon those locations moves a searchlight using an adjustment device in the direction toward the target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology exists for manual remote control for positioning a searchlight through mechanical, wired and wireless electrical means. Such known patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,649 to Persha, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,046 to Gohl, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,989 to Gohl, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,435 to Hamilton, et al. Hamilton discloses a controller that can be set in one of several positions relative to a heading of the searchlight platform. Another device sold under the name of Jabsco under Product 63022-0012. Jabsco discloses a searchlight that can be manually directed by a user, then set to sweep back and forth to illuminate a path of about 20 degrees wide.
The devices described by the above references are deficient in their operation. All such devices have a searchlight that maintains or sweeps a light beam's position in a heading that is fixed relative to a heading of a searchlight platform. However, this is not helpful in the art as very few applications for searchlights involve platforms that are fixed in position. Instead such platforms are dynamic and move.
Additionally, targets may be moving in relation to a fixed or mobile searchlight platform. Searchlight controllers of the prior art can only position the beam on the target briefly under these conditions and require constant manual adjustment from the user. This is time consuming and distracts the user from other important tasks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for pointing a device in a direction toward a target that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.